Daniel Rhodes
En Internet Archive se puede descargar el libro Completo en: AND CLAZES FOR THE POTTER (1957) Daniel Rhodes (8 de mayo de 1911 - 23 de julio de 1989), fue ceramista, escritor, escultor y educador Americano. Durante los veinte y cinco años (1947-1973) que ha sido docente en la facultad New York State College of Ceramics y Alfred University, en Alfred, Nueva York (una división de la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York (SUNY)), se ha construido una reputación internacional como ceramista, escultor y autoridad en la materia. Inicios Nacido y criado en Fort Dodge, Iowa, Rhodes inició su carrera de arte se matriculan en cursos de verano en el Art Institute of Chicago. Asistió a la Universidad de Chicago durante cuatro años (1929-1933), ganando una Licenciatura con una importante en la historia del arte. Trabajó con el pintor Iowa Grant Wood durante dos veranos (1932 y 1933) en la Stone City Art Colony, y luego también estudió en la Art Students League en Nueva York (1933-34), donde su maestro fue el pintor John Steuart Curry. Desde 1935 hasta 1938, Rhodes vivió en Fort Dodge, donde trabajó como pintor y muralista, participó en la Fort Dodge Art Guild, y conferenciante en la Galería de Arte Blanden (actualmente la Blanden Memorial Art Museum). Mientras que viven en Iowa, participó activamente en los círculos de arte del estado, y con frecuencia expuestos en la Iowa State Fair, donde ganó un sin precedentes de tres sorteos de premios anuales de pintura al óleo de 1938 a 1940, outdistancing un registro en poder de Grant Wood. Después de su estudio adicional en 1940 en Colorado Springs Fine Art Center (donde empezó a trabajar la arcilla), Rhodes entró en el programa de postgrado en Nueva York Estado Escuela de Cerámica a Alfred University, donde, en 1942, se convirtió en la primera persona que se gradúan de que la escuela del Maestro de Bellas Artes programa. Works Progress Administration La Works Progress Administration (WPA) fue establecido por el Presidente de los EE.UU. Franklin D. Roosevelt en 1935 como un medio de proporcionar ingresos para los desempleados estadounidenses durante la Gran depresión. Una rama de la WPA, conocido como el Federal Arts Project (FAP), dio empleo a los artistas visuales, entre ellos Daniel Rhodes. Recibió tres encargos WPA: En 1937, fue contratado por la WPA para pintar un mural titulado "Storm Lake" de la oficina de correos a Storm Lake, Iowa. Más tarde, cuando una nueva oficina de correos fue construido, el mural se trasladó a la biblioteca pública. En el mismo año, Rhodes y otro pintor de Iowa, llamado Howard C. Johnson se encargaron de crear un gran mural (110 pies de ancho por 10 pies de altura), previsto para la instalación en el edificio agrícola en la Feria del Estado de Iowa en Des Moines. Titulado “Where tillage begins, other arts follow,”(Cuando comienza la labranza, otras artes seguir,) el proyecto es una conmemoración de la agricultura en Iowa: siembra, cosecha, la producción y la industria de envasado de carne. Por desgracia, pronto se convirtió en objeto de irrisión pública. Opiniones transeúntes se quejaron de inexactitudes en el mural, alegó que las cifras de Iowans eran demasiado solemne, y se opuso a lo que considera que un estilo que era "demasiado modernas". En 1946, la Feria del Estado de Iowa Junta Secretario Lloyd Cunningham ordenó que el mural se adopten y que las piezas desmontadas se utilizarán como chatarra madera. Al parecer, todo lo que ahora sobrevive del mural son algunas fotografías. El tercer WPA proyecto de Rhodes, fue un mural en la Oficina de Correos en Marion, Iowa, titulado "Communication by Mail" (comunicación por correo]. En 1939, Rhodes pintó este mural con la técnica al fresco seco, pintado directamente en la pared del vestíbulo de la Oficina de Correos. Cuenta con el papel del ferrocarril en el transporte de correo. La Oficina de Correos fue desmantelada y vendida a la ciudad de Marion en 1968. La ciudad utiliza el edificio como el Ayuntamiento hasta el año 2005. El edificio vacío se sentó durante un año antes de ser comprada por un banco. En junio de 2008, Anton Rajer un profesional de Bellas Artes Conservador de Green Bay, WI comenzará el trabajo para mover el mural para el Centro del Patrimonio Marion. El mural se estima que pesa aproximadamente 2000 - 3000 libras, y se retirarán del edificio una vez en pieza de un equipo de contratistas. Su éxito en la realización de los proyectos dirigidos a Rhodes se encargó de WPA proyectos en otros estados, incluida la oficina de correos murales en Clayton, Missouri (actualmente en el Edificio Federal en Des Moines), y Glen Ellyn, Illinois, y una cafetería en el mural principal Marina de EE.UU. edificio en Washington, DC inglés Later career En 1939-40, Rhodes se imparten en el Art Students' Taller en Des Moines, y fue también un conferenciante invitado en la Ottumwa Art Center y la Iowa State University. En 1940, se casó con Lillyan Estelle Jacobs de Des Moines, ceramista, a quien había conocido en la Ciudad de Piedra. Plantearon dos hijos, una hija (Lorna) y un hijo (Aarón). Lillyan Rhodes murió en 1986. Después de completar su MFA en la Universidad de Alfred, Rhodes se mantuvo en esa zona, donde trabajó como diseñador para Glidden Pottery. En 1943, se mudaron a California, donde trabajó en San José como un investigador de alto calor en la cerámica de la Henry J. Kaiser Corporation. Tres años más tarde, se trasladaron a Menlo Park, California, donde en 1947 se construyó una escala completa de estudio de cerámica, creado y arrojados cerámica y yeso para Gump, la de San Francisco de tiendas por departamento. Durante el mismo período, Rhodes fue brevemente en las facultades en la Stanford University (1946) y San Francisco Art Institute (1946-47). En 1947, regresó al Estado de Nueva York, donde se sumaron al departamento departamento de arte facultad de su alma mater Rhodes, el Estado de Nueva York Escuela de Cerámica a Alfred University, donde enseña desde 1947 a 1973. Si bien en la Universidad de Alfred, Rodas también enseñó sesiones de verano en cerámica en la University of Southern California, Los Angeles (1952-53); Black Mountain College, Ashville, Carolina del Norte, y el Haystack Mountain School of Crafts, Deer Isle, Maine (1961 ). Rhodes más tarde enseñó en la of California, Santa Cruz] (1977-80). En la última fase de su vida, casado Rodas Coulter Mary Beth. Al inicio de un período de dos meses de gira por los campus universitarios, fue la realización de un taller en Sierra Nevada College cuando fue asolado por un ataque al corazón y murió en Reno, Nevada, en julio de 1989. Él era de 78 años de edad. Awards, Honors and Collections Rhodes fue el destinatario de un Fulbright Fellowship y vivió en Japón a partir de 1962-63. El Consejo Nacional de Educación en Arte de Cerámica (NCECA) le concedió una medalla de citación por sus contribuciones a la enseñanza en 1973. Sus logros fueron reconocidos por los grandes retrospectivas en los Blanden Memorial Art Museum, Fort Dodge, Iowa (1973), y en Iowa State University, Ames (1986). El trabajo de Rhodes se encuentra en colecciones permanentes en el Victoria and Albert Museum (Londres), Museum of Modern Art (Kyoto, Japón); Smithsonian Institution (Washington DC), Museum of Contemporary Crafts (Nueva York); Des Moines Art Center (Des Moines , Iowa); Blanden Memorial Art Museum (Fort Dodge, Iowa), y la Cornell University (Ithaca, Nueva York). Writings Como autoridad en las técnicas de cerámica, Rhodes es muy conocido como autor de estudio entre los alfareros y escultores de cerámica. Sus principales publicaciones se enumeran a continuación. * Clay and Glazes for the Potter. Philadelphia: Chilton Book Company (1957). * Stoneware and Porcelain: The Art of High-Fired Pottery. Philadelphia: Chilton Book Company (1959). * Kilns: Design, Construction and Operation. Philadelphia: Chilton Book Company (1968). * Tamba Pottery: The Timeless Art of a Japanese Village. Tokyo: Kodansha International (1970). * Pottery Form. Radnor, Pennsylvania: Chilton Book Company (1976). * With Miska Petersham. Understanding the Small-Scale Clay Products Enterprise. Arlington, Virginia: Volunteers in Technical Assistance (1984). Sources * "Daniel Rhodes, 78, Ceramic Sculptor, Dies". New York Times, July 28, 1989. * "Fair Put Artist Rhodes on Road to Success". Des Moines Register, September 26, 2007. * Val Cushing and Stan Zielinski, “A 1952 Workshop at Alfred University: Parts One and Two” in Dean and Geraldine Schwarz, eds., Marguerite Wildenhain and the Bauhaus: An Eyewitness Anthology. Decorah, Iowa: South Bear Press (2007), pp. 634-637. ISBN 978-0-9761381-2-9. External links * Daniel Rhodes at Stone City Art Colony * Daniel Rhodes and Marguerite Wildenhain * Iowa Painter Howard C. Johnson Categoría:Daniel Rhodes Category:1911 births Category:1989 deaths Category:Iowa artists Category:Alfred University faculty Categoría:Ceramistas Estados Unidos Categoría:Autores Categoría:Autores-R